Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of the series with the same name. He defends Mobius and other planets from the evil Dr. Robotnik. Physical Description Sonic is an anthromorphic blue hedgehog while his arms, mouth, and snout are peach colored. He wears white gloves and red shoes with white stripes. His eyes are black, but in other incarnations they're green. Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind"; he is always on the move, always moves forward and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He values freedom above all else and lives his life according to his own rules and simply enjoys traveling the world (and beyond) while searching for adventure. Sonic is mostly laid-back, cool and enjoys relaxation and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates evil in all its forms and can easily be riled up about it; if he witnesses someone being opressed, are suffering from injustice or are simply depressed or despairs due to others' actions he will not show a moment of hesitation and will instantly step in to help those in need, even if it means that his actions will be met with contempt. Abilities Sonic is known best for his speed, with the ability to run at speeds greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 768 miles per hour. This is evident in many games, where Sonic is recorded to run at speeds faster than 765 mph. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. It is unknown how much faster Sonic can run beyond Mach 1, although it is variously assumed that he can. His speed does not seem to have certain weaknesses in that recklessness (the possibility of crashing into unintended targets) and "straight-line only" concepts are invoked, which implies that Sonic relies on his animal instincts to control the line of his running paths (and possibly for his Homing Attacks as well), and he may as well have already adjusted to controlling himself at such a speed in constant moments. Sonic is also shown to be able to run in full tight circles, thus is not exposed to the weakness of only being able to run fast in straight lines. Biography The Quest for YouTube Sometime before the game, Sonic meets with Chip and become best friends. It's believed Mobius is conquered/destroyed by Queen Beryl and Anonymous. He appears in Gaspra's Tower with Chip after the defeat of the Evil King. He doesn't play too big a role in the adventure but joins as a playable character. Epilogue Sonic mourns the loss of Chip and continues to outrun Robotnik and his dumb bots. Special Attacks Sonic Speed - Sonic increases his own speed. Sonic Wind - Sonic shouts "Sonic Wind" and he forms a small blue cyclone that will wrap around his opponent, wherever the opponent is located. Trivia *Sonic was meant to play a bigger role in the game, but the story focused more on Link and Zelda than anyone else. *Sonic was suppose to have his Super form after Chip regains his memories, but this was cut due to lack of sprites. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG